


Момент

by fandomStarbucks2019, Дочь Змеи (DochZmei)



Series: мини R - NC-21 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/pseuds/%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C%20%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8
Summary: Стив дарит Баки кольцо.





	Момент

– Бак, у меня для тебя подарок.

Стив стоял на пороге кухни, опираясь плечом о косяк. Его рука, сжимавшая синюю бархатную коробочку, почти не дрожала.

В ответ хлопнула дверца холодильника. Баки, доставший из его недр какую-то кастрюлю, с сомнением понюхал содержимое. Только после этого он обернулся к Стиву – и нахмурился.

– Что это?

– А на что это похоже? – усмехнулся Стив.

Баки медленно убрал кастрюлю обратно в холодильник.

– Мы играем в угадайку?

Стив немного смутился от тона его голоса, но не отступил.

– Мне встать на колено, чтобы тебе подсказать?

– Лучше не надо.

– Тогда без подсказок. Это оно и есть.

Баки отвернулся к окну, почему-то прищурившись. Потом снова посмотрел на коробочку.

– Что это значит? Объясни, – тихо попросил он. – Я не понимаю.

Слова были совсем не теми, что ожидал Стив. Он вдруг почувствовал, что его рука все-таки дрожит.

…Это началось пару месяцев назад. Точнее, пару месяцев назад Стив сумел это заметить. Перед одной из миссий он заехал к Баки ранним утром, и тот открыл ему, еще одетый в футболку и спортивные штаны. И Стив, по привычке незаметно оглядев его, увидел два длинных параллельных пореза на правой руке.

– Где ты сумел так пораниться? – спросил он.

Баки дернул плечом.

– Ерунда. Тренировался неаккуратно. Скоро исчезнет, забудь.

Стив и забыл. До тех пор, пока снова не увидел похожие повреждения на руке Баки спустя пару недель. Он решил ничего не спрашивать. Сказал себе – вот если еще раз… И это опять повторилось, уже через неделю.

Тогда Стив дождался спокойного вечера – вдвоем перед телевизором, – и начал разведывательную операцию. Баки сначала с улыбкой отнекивался, потом огрызался, но Стив знал, что главное было – терпеть и повторять одно и то же.

В конце концов сработало. Баки устало вздохнул и сказал:

– Ты мертвого расколешь, Роджерс. Да, это я сам. У меня бывают проблемы с рукой. Со своей. Еще в Ваканде начались. Как будто не чувствую ее. То есть двигать ею могу, но пока не двигаю – словно ее и нет. Не знаю, как объяснить. Иногда целые сутки продолжается. Ночью особенно плохо, когда не спишь.

Стив внезапно подумал, каково это было в Ваканде, до того, как…

– Звучит дерьмово.

Баки хмыкнул, а потом усмешка сползла с его лица.

– Да, дерьмово. Именно.

– Ты говорил врачам?

– Говорил. Они ничего не нашли. Что-то тут, наверное. – Баки постучал пальцем по виску. – А когда боль испытываешь, становится лучше. Рука как будто появляется заново.

Стив кивнул, глядя на металлическую ладонь Баки, сжимавшую пульт от телевизора, а когда поднял взгляд на него самого, то увидел беспокойство в глазах.

– Все ясно. Ты просто ее перезагружаешь. Принудительно.

Баки закатил глаза, но Стив почувствовал, что его тревога утихла.

А сейчас тот момент будто вернулся. Баки вновь напряженно вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытаясь что-то отыскать. Стив сглотнул и поспешил открыть коробочку. Внутри действительно было кольцо, тонкое, цвета серебра.

– Я думал над тем, что ты рассказал мне. Про твою руку. Знаешь, в Новом Асгарде есть металл, очень пластичный, но очень тяжелый. Они там из него делают… Неважно.

Кандалы для особо опасных преступников – вот что из него делали асгардцы.

– И ты решил?..

– Да. Я попросил Тора, чтобы для тебя сделали кольцо. Подумал, может быть, тяжесть подействует так же, как и боль. Не знаю, сработает ли.

– Ясно. Спасибо. – Баки вновь отвернулся к окну, помолчал немного, а потом вдруг усмехнулся. – Ты так все обставил…

– Я… Ну да. Не удержался, прости. Думал, получится весело. Смешно. – Стив хмыкнул. – Момент располагал.

– Смешно, да. Ладно. Я пойду пройдусь. Надо поесть купить. Все испортилось.

Баки вышел из кухни, не глядя на Стива. Тот постоял немного, почему-то чувствуя себя как после страшной драки, потом положил коробочку на стол и отправился домой. «Все испортилось», – стучало у него в голове.

Кольцо отлично смотрелось на руке Баки. Взгляд Стива возвращался к нему, как под гипнозом.

– Не слишком тяжело?

Баки посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

– Роджерс, мне не тяжело было бы удержать даже тебя. Одной рукой.

– Смелое заявление.

Баки шагнул к нему, не улыбаясь. Он подходил все ближе, и Стив не двигался с места. Когда между ними не осталось и пяти дюймов, Баки остановился. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто проверяя уровень охраны границ. А потом Баки крепко обнял его за талию, приподнимая, и Стив инстинктивно обхватил его ногами.

Возбуждение накатило мгновенно, и в следующую секунду вся их одежда куда-то исчезла. Баки просунул руку между ними, провел пальцами по самой головке члена Стива, едва касаясь. Стив вздрогнул и сжал зубами прядь темных волос. Баки горячо выдохнул ему в шею, перехватил его, погладил бедра, еще сильнее разводя их в стороны, и провел рукой между ягодиц. Это было так хорошо, так неожиданно хорошо, и внизу живота стало почти невозможно жарко. Стив что-то прошептал и тут же оборвался, когда Баки вставил в него палец – и на пальце было кольцо, Стив то ли чувствовал это, то ли просто знал. Член стоял как каменный, но удовольствие шло отовсюду разом, волна за волной.

Это было как догнать свою тень, как узнать отгадку. Стив прижимался к Баки всем телом и ждал, когда он наконец подастся вперед и вверх.

И тут вдруг раздался какой-то звук, и все исчезло.

Стив проснулся. Свет от забытой лампы резанул по глазам. Отголоски фантомного удовольствия еще чувствовались в теле, но их тут же перехлестнул стыд, словно Стив что-то сделал без разрешения. Он очень давно не думал о них с Баки так. А может быть, именно _так_ вообще никогда не думал.

Возможно, это было из-за вчерашнего? Стив поднялся и устало погасил лампу, вспоминая разговор с Баки и свою выходку. И вдруг понял, почему Тор улыбнулся в ответ на его просьбу. Ведь логичнее было бы сделать браслет. Но ему это даже в голову не пришло.

Стив сел обратно на кровать и рассмеялся.

Он ведь хотел этого чертова ритуала, пусть даже ненастоящего. Он хотел увидеть, как Баки отреагирует. Как удивится, а потом рассмеется и назовет Стива придурком. Как разобьет ему сердце.

«Смешно, да». Скрывать столько долгих лет, знать, что совершенно безнадежен, – и все равно хотеть правды. Может быть, ему просто нужно было все рассказать.

Стив сидел на кровати, глядя в темноту, пока не вспомнил, что его разбудило сообщение на телефоне. Он дотянулся до него и разблокировал экран.

«Помогает. Спасибо. Прости, что психанул».

И время – два тридцать. Стив, не разрешая себе задуматься, набрал:

«Если я над кем-то и смеялся, Бак, то только над собой».

Ответа не было. Стив встал и налил себе воды, потом медленно пил, уставившись в темный экран телевизора. Тишина в квартире была невыносимой, пока не раздался звонок в дверь.

На пороге стоял Баки. Он дышал тяжело, будто долго бежал.

– Скажи мне, пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу, хотя бы на этот раз я понял тебя правильно?

Стив не знал, что ответить. Все ответы казались не теми. В голове выла вьюга.

– Это чудо какое-то, – наконец прошептал он, притянул Баки к себе и обнял.

Они поцеловались, едва соприкоснувшись губами. Потом чуть отступили и стояли так долго, не говоря ни слова.

Стив в каком-то старомодном жесте протянул ему руку. Баки положил на его ладонь свою и расслабил ее, и Стив ощутил всю тяжесть асгардского кольца на себе.

– Ты знаешь, это в каком-то смысле даже символично, – без улыбки сказал Баки.

Стив не стал уточнять, что он имел в виду.


End file.
